Susie Potter: Book 1
by Natural-Territory
Summary: Yet another 'What if Harry was a girl' story. I've added my own twists and characters, but the story is still basically the same. It follows one Susie Potter as she receives her Hogwarts letter and goes off into a world of dragons, giants, wands, and (of course) danger. Featuring the entire cast of Gryffindor first-years.
1. Meet Susie

**A/N: Edited this a bit, adding some information and correcting some things. Actual updates should come soon; sorry I made you wait for so long guys! Thanks for your reviews, favourites, and follows!**

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley who lived at number four, Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

At least until the day Susan Potter arrived on their door step.

Susan was the daughter of Petunia Dursley's sister, Lily, who had been killed along with her husband that very night of October thirty first. James and Lily had a secret, however. They were wizards. Petunia and Vernon Dursley knew this, and it was the reason they hated the Potters' so much. But when Susan arrived with a lightning-bolt shaped scar on her forehead and a letter from a man named Albus Dumbledore, the Dursley's saw no choice but to take her in.

What Susan would soon find out – almost ten years after the day she was left on the doorstep – would change her life forever…

**Chapter One: Meet Susie**

"Get up, you useless girl!"

Susie Potter jumped about a foot, suddenly awakened by loud pounding and the scream of her aunt. Reaching around for her glasses, Susie quickly pulled the light string, illuminating her small cupboard.

"You have two minutes!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. "And put on something _nice_, for once! Everything had better be perfect for Dudley's special day!"

Susie almost groaned.

_Dudley's birthday, of course. How could I forget? _She thought, sitting up and pulling on an old and very ugly pink jumper and a yellow skirt. They weren't particularly nice, but she didn't see how her aunt could possibly blame her for that; all her clothes were ragged hand-me-downs from Petunia.

Susie's full name was Susan Grace Potter, but she preferred Susie because it didn't sound as grown-up. According to her aunt and uncle, Susan _and _Susie were both 'nasty common names' – unlike _Dudley_ of course.

Dudley was Susie's cousin. He was a few months older than Susie, and worshipped by his parents. Every year on his birthday, Dudley received more presents than he could count – literally. For the first eight years of her life, Susie had been sent to the home of an elderly woman who lived down the street – Mrs. Figg – while the Dursley's went out for Dudley's birthday. She wasn't as horrible as the Dursley's, but she had more cats than she knew what to do with, and always made Susie watch horrible soap operas and eat cottage cheese. Recently, however, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had allowed her to stay at home alone, provided that she did a very long list of chores and that nothing was out of place when they got back.

Quickly combing her fingers through her untidily wavy black hair and trying to smooth her bangs over the lightning-bolt scar on her forehead, Susie opened the door and started to get out, only to be shoved back in by Dudley as he ran by, laughing.

Rubbing her head, Susie climbed out again and picked up her glasses, going quickly to the kitchen. The table was almost completely covered by Dudley's presents. It looked like he had gotten the computer, second television, and racing bike he had wanted. _Why _Dudley wanted a bicycle was a mystery to Susie; Dudley hated exercise unless it involved punching something, especially if that something was Susie. Luckily, Susie – though she may not look like it – was fast.

It may have had something to do with living most of her life in a little cupboard, but Susie had always been small and pale. She had a thin oval face, black hair that was soft but very messy, knobby knees that she hated, and bright green eyes. She wore rectangular glasses that were only held together by some tape (and weren't even made for her eyes; the Dursleys didn't want to buy expensive prescription glasses, so uncle Vernon bought a handful of secondhand glasses and Susie had to pick the ones that worked the best). Susie wasn't a vain girl and didn't put much stock in looks in the first place, but what she liked best about her appearance was the thin, lightning bolt-shaped scar on her forehead. She had had it since she was a baby, and the first question Susie had asked her aunt was how she had gotten it.

"In the car crash when your parents died." She had said shortly. "And don't ask questions."

_That _was the first rule for a peaceful life with the Dursleys, Susie had discovered.

As Susie approached her aunt at the stove, Petunia glared at her and said, "Just cook the breakfast, and don't burn anything."

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Susie replied obediently, quickly starting on the eggs, sausage, toast, and bacon.

While his cousin cooked, Dudley was busily counting his presents.

"Thirty-five…thirty-six…thirty…uh…"

"Seven," prompted Aunt Petunia gently.

"I know! Thirty-seven, thirty-eight." Dudley finished happily. "That's two more than last year!"

Susie quickly laid out the plates for the Dursley's, then went back in the kitchen to have a piece of toast.

Luckily, the Dursley's left soon to go pick up a friend of Dudley's – Pier something or other – and spend the day at the zoo. Though Susie had never been to the zoo, she was looking forward to having a few hours alone. Her excitement was intensified when she discovered that the Aunt Petunia had forgotten to leave the usual list of chores.

Grinning, Susie went upstairs to wash up quickly before locking the front door and crawling out a window – as was her custom – to go to the library.

The librarian, Ms. Athena, was a strict but kind woman who came to work at the library every summer. She had allowed Susie to make a library card when she was only six, even though you were supposed to have a parent present at that age. Susie was sure Ms. Athena suspected that her Aunt and Uncle were not particularly nice people.

The library wasn't very busy that day, and Susie browsed through the books, not really expecting to find anything. She loved to read, but sadly only a few books were interesting enough to her to keep her attention. Susie hated that about herself, but if she couldn't get enveloped in it quickly, she simply could not read it.

"How are you today, Susie?" asked Ms. Athena from a nearby shelf. Her gray hair was tied in its usual bun, and she wore a thick, long sleeved dark green dress, which seemed odd to Susie as it was summer time.

"I'm good, thanks," said Susie with a smile.

She picked a book and went over to an armchair to read. _Matilda_ was one of her favorite books, and she thought she was a lot like Matilda, except for the fact that that she lived with her Aunt and Uncle and she wasn't nearly as smart. Susie considered herself to be intelligent, though she didn't know how intelligent, as she had always been forced to make worse grades than Dudley or get locked in her cupboard. She even had a notebook where she would take notes for class and use as a journal as well, in case one day she met a teacher like Ms. Honey, so she could prove she wasn't stupid.

Susie helped Ms. Athena shelve some books, and in return the woman shared her lunch with her. At around one she helped some younger kids find books, and by three she knew she had to leave.

She walked the few blocks back to Privet drive and saw – to her horror – that the Dursley's were home early.

Thinking fast, Susie remembered that the Mulberry's' next door were out of town, and she quickly jumped over the low fence into their yard, crossing over to climb over the Dursley's fence. She landed in the back yard just as Uncle Vernon opened the door saying, "Where _is_ that blasted girl?"

"Here!" Susie said, rather breathlessly.

He eyed her suspiciously and demanded, "What the devil are you doing out here?"

"I was watering Aunt Petunia's chrysanthemums," she said quickly. His beady eyes narrowed, but he allowed her to slip past him into the kitchen.

Susie spent a few hours in her cupboard reading a book they had been assigned for school, before Aunt Petunia called her for dinner…or screamed at her, more appropriately.

After dinner, Dudley tried on his new uniform for the school he would be starting in several months, Smelting's. The uniform consisted of black pants, a white shirt, a bow tie, and a very ugly straw hat. The children at Smelting's all-boys school were supposed to carry around a cane which they would hit each other with when the teachers weren't looking.

"Oh, don't you look precious, Diddykins!" cooed Aunt Petunia, before breaking down in tears. Susie tried her best not to laugh.

* * *

The next morning, Susie was awakened by the usual pounding on her door and her Aunt demanding she get up and cook.

When she walked into the kitchen, a horrible smell overtook her. She walked over to the sink and looked down, seeing a tub filled with gray water and several rags floating around.

"What's this?" she asked her Aunt.

Aunt Petunia's lips pursed as they always did when Susie dared to ask a question.

"That is your uniform for Stonewall," she said stiffly, going to the sink and stirring it. "All the children wear gray, and when I'm done it'll look just like everyone else's."

Susie thought it was more likely that it would look like she was wearing bits of elephant skin, but she didn't say anything. She was actually very happy to be away from Dudley, for once; they would each be going to different schools come this September.

Once Uncle Vernon and Dudley had arrived, Susie served the food. She got to sit at the table today since it was no longer overflowing with Dudley's presents, and was eating rather quickly so Dudley wouldn't have a chance to steal her food.

"Dudley, get the mail," Uncle Vernon said from behind his paper as the flap banged shut.

"Make Susie get it!" Dudley whined.

"Get the mail, Susie," said Uncle Vernon gruffly.

She got up silently, already resigned to not ever seeing her food again, and went to the front door. Susie picked up the small pile, looking through it curiously. House magazine for Aunt Petunia, letter from Smelting's, bills…

Susie gasped. There, at the bottom of the pile, was a letter made of thick paper and addressed in emerald ink.

_Ms. S. Potter_

_4 Privet Drive_

_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey_

Susie had never gotten a letter before, not once. She had a flash of what Uncle Vernon would say if he saw the letter, and quickly stuffed it into the waistband of her too-big jeans. She went back into the kitchen, handed the rest of the mail to Uncle Vernon, who grunted, "Took you long enough," and then quickly cleared the table.

After she finished washing the dishes, Susie turned to Aunt Petunia who was just about to join Dudley and Uncle Vernon in the living room. "Can I take a shower, Aunt Petunia?" she asked, wanting to make sure she could read her letter undisturbed.

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips before nodding curtly, "Ten minutes." She said, and Susie nodded.

Rushing upstairs, Susie turned on the taps and quickly pulled out the letter.

There was not return address, just a red seal on the back, a crest with a picture of a lion, a bird, a badger, and a snake.

She quickly tore it open.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_You will find enclosed a list of all the necessary school supplies and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

_Deputy headmistress._

Susie stood there, stunned, unaware that the shower was still running behind her.

_Accepted…Hogwarts…witchcraft…supplies…owl…_

It had to be a joke; there were no two ways about it. But who would do something like that? The Dursley's hated magic, they were always furious when Susie did something strange, or something strange happened near her…like it was her fault…

_But maybe I _am_ a wizard…_thought Susie, _I mean, once I jumped up onto a roof, and there was that time I turned Mrs. Crippin's hair blue…_

She flipped to the next page and scanned that as well. _Wow – _magic wands and broomsticks and owls and cauldrons? Susie resolved to ask Ms. Athena her opinion the next day, then got in the shower to bathe quickly before her ten minutes were up.

As they were shelving books the next day, Susie said tentatively, "Ms. Athena, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Susie," she said calmly.

"I got this letter in the mail yesterday," Susie said, spreading it out on top of a book. "What…what do you think it means?"

Ms. Athena eyed her carefully from behind her spectacles. Finally she said, "Come with me," and headed for the office, Susie following apprehensively. Was Ms. Athena going to call the mental hospital and have Susie carted off for even thinking about believing it? That was probably what the Dursleys would have done…

After closing the door behind them, Athena said, "Susie, there's something you should know…"

She proceeded to explain about magic and wizards and witches, demonstrating certain things with a flick of a stick – or wand? – that she pulled out of her sleeve.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named intended to kill you, Susie, but he could not, and no one knows why. That's why you have that scar." She finished finally.

Susie was stunned into silence, which was rare. She was a witch? And an evil wizard had tried to kill her and her parents? It was like something out of a book. But Athena had proven it was real; you couldn't make a desk into a living, breathing pig with just a trick of the light.

"But…my Aunt and Uncle will never let me go, Ms. Athena." Susie protested.

Ms. Athena sighed, "I have a confession to make, Susie," she said, "My name isn't Athena; that's an alternative form of my real first name, which is Minerva McGonagall."

Susie gasped. It made so much sense! "You're the one who signed the letter!" she exclaimed.

McGonagall nodded. "And I will come by tonight to explain everything to your Aunt and Uncle. They really can't stop you from going, so don't worry."

"But it must cost a lot of money," Susie pressed, "They'll never pay for me to learn magic!"

McGonagall shook her head, "Your parents left you everything they had, Susie. I'd even say you're quite wealthy."

This was a new concept to the girl. She had never had money for anything, not even a pair of pants that fit right. She grinned.

Susie was going to like this Hogwarts place.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

McGonagall arrived at precisely six o'clock and told the Dursley's everything. Uncle Vernon had yelled a lot in the beginning, saying that they would not allow it, but McGonagall threatened to turn Dudley into a pig, and he was quiet.

After informing them that a teacher from the school would be there to take Susie to Diagon Alley the next day, McGonagall left in a very unconventional way. She stepped in the Dursley's fireplace, took out a handful of sparkling powder and threw it in, saying, "Hogwarts!" and disappearing in a whirl of green flames.

Dudley was whimpering fearfully from a chair in the corner, a vein in Uncle Vernon's head was pulsing, and Aunt Petunia's lips were pursed so tight it looked painful.

Smiling to herself, Susie went to her cupboard for the night.

The next morning she fixed breakfast happily, while the Dursley's sat ashen-faced at the table. Afterwards, Susie went upstairs to brush her hair.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she thought about what McGonagall had told her the previous day. She had her mother's eyes, apparently, and her father's hair, and wore glasses like him as well, though hers were rectangular instead of round. She brushed her hand across the scar, thinking that it was not so strange after all; in fact it was pretty cool. Because of it, everyone in the Wizarding world knew her name, meaning – perhaps – a place she might be accepted…

When there was a knock on the door at nine o'clock, all three Dursley's jumped about a mile. Laughing, Susie bid them good bye and went to go meet her escort for the day.

Outside the door was a man so tall, the end of his scraggly black beard was barely visible from the door. He bent down, and Susie saw that he had even more scraggly hair on his head, his hands were the size of trash can lids, but his small black eyes were twinkling happily.

"Hullo there, Susan," he said merrily, "Name's Rubeus Hagrid, keeper o' keys an' grounds at Hogwarts."

"Hello, Mr. Hagrid," Susie said. "Please call me Susie."

"No, no, I won' be havin' any o that 'mister' stuff, Susie." he said, waving one large hand dismissively. "Call me Hagrid." He glanced behind Susie, and she followed the gaze to the Dursley's, who were watching fearfully from behind a door. "Shall we?" Hagrid offered, and Susie stepped out, closing the door behind her.

They took the 'Muggle' subway to London, and Hagrid completely ignored the strange looks he got while talking loudly about "the things these Muggles dream up", like parking meters and toasters.

"I got sommat for you here, Susie," he said once they sat down on the train, digging through his pockets. "I know it's a few days late but…Here we go!"

He produced a small white box. Opening it, Susie saw a pink cake with red icing that spelled, "Happy birthday Susie". Feeling slightly emotional, Susie said, "Thanks a lot, Hagrid…I've never had a birthday cake before."

Hagrid's face was stony as he replied, "Sorry 'bout that, by the way," he said, clapping Susie roughly on the shoulder, "I didn't want ter leave you with them Muggles, but Dumbledore said it was fer the best…I was the one who went ter find you, you know, after it happened. Flew you right over ter the Dursley's…"

"Really?" asked Susie incredulously, "I had a dream about a flying motorcycle once!"

"Tha' was it," said Hagrid, "Belonged to a friend o' the family…"

That reminded Susie of what she had wanted to ask. "Hagrid, why couldn't I have stayed with a wizarding family?" she asked.

Hagrid smiled at her. "I asked Dumbledore the same thing, and he said tha' he though' you should grow up away from all that," he said.

Susie could see the reason behind this…if she was as famous as everyone said for being 'The-Girl-Who-Lived' then she would no doubt have become spoiled living around such admiration. Not to mention it would be a lot less special now – but perhaps she wouldn't have had to live in a cupboard.

They finally arrived in London, and Hagrid had a hard time getting out of the train, and then had to step completely over the ticket barriers. They walked quickly through the streets of London, Susie practically running to keep up with Hagrid's long strides.

Finally, Hagrid announced, "Ah, her' it is!" they had reach an old, dirty looking pub that said _The Leaky Cauldron _on a lopsided sign.

Dubiously, Susie followed Hagrid into the pub.

It was full of strange people, all of them wearing robes, some with pointy hats. As they walked by the bar, the barman said, "Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?"

"No thanks, Tom, just taking young Susie here t' buy her school supplies," Hagrid said.

The pub went silent.

"Merlin's beard, it can't be!" cried Tom, rushing around the bar and seizing Susie's hand, shaking it roughly, "An honor, just an honor to have you here Ms. Potter!"

"Dorris Crockford, Ms. Potter, I can't believe I'm meeting you at last!" Said an elderly witch.

"Oh, h-h-h-hello Ms. P-p-p-p-Potter! C-can't t-t-tell you how p-p-p-pleased I am to m-m-meet you!" said a rather nervous looking man.

"Oh hullo, Professor, didn't see you there!" said Hagrid, "Susie, this is Professor Quirrell, he'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Susie thought she must have shaken hands with everyone in the building at least once, and Dorris Crockford had kept coming back for more. Finally, Hagrid managed to extract them from the crowd, and they went out into the back yard, which was empty except for a trash can.

Hagrid grinned at Susie.

"See? Yeh really are famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' to met yeh – mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?" asked Susie.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience…" Hagrid shuddered. "They say he met vampires in the Black Forest and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag – never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject. Now…where's me umbrella?"

Vampires? Hags? Susie couldn't believe her ears. Was everything she thought was a myth actually true? Meanwhile, Hagrid was counting bricks.

"Three up, two across." He muttered. "Right then – stand back, Susie."

He tapped the wall three times with the tip of his umbrella.

The brick quivered and shook, then a small hole appeared in the middle, growing wider and wider until they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid. Beyond it lay a street lined with shops, crowded with people, and full of strange things like bats hanging from the signs, broomsticks, owls, and large cauldrons.

"Welcome, Susie, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said. They started down the streets, and Susie thought she might get whiplash from how much she was twisting her head around, trying to see everything.

As Susie stared at a cauldron shop with wide eyes, Hagrid nodded and said, "Yeah, you'll be needin' one, but firs' we got ter get yer money."

Susie stared at the people and the shops, taking in a broom store and a place where you could buy owls and all manner of other strange things. After only a few minutes, Hagrid announced, "Gringotts."

They had reached a white building that towered over all the other shops. Standing beside the bronze doors and wearing a scarlet and gold uniform was –

"Yeah, tha's a goblin," Hagrid said softly as they ascended the stone steps. The goblin was shorted than Susie, with a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard, and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside, and Susie smiled and nodded politely.

Now they faced a second pair of doors, these silver, with words engraved upon them….

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_**

**_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_**

**_For those who take, but do not earn, _**

**_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_**

**_So if you seek beneath our floors_**

**_A treasure that was never yours_**

**_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_**

**_Of finding more than treasure _**

**_there._**

"You'd have ter be mad to try an' rob Gringotts," said Hagrid as a pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and into a vast marble hall.

About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in ledgers, weighing coins, examining stones and jewels through eyeglasses. There were more doors than Susie could count leading off the hall, and yet more goblings were showing people in and out of these.

Hagrid stopped at a counted, and said to a free goblin, "Morning. We've come ter take some money outta Miss Susan Potter's safe."

"You have the key, sir?" the goblin asked.

"Got it here somewhere…" Hagrid said, beginning to empty his pockets onto the counter. Susie giggled as moldy dog biscuits, mice, a handkerchief, and various other objects made their appearance. The goblin wrinkled his nose.

"Got it!" Hagrid said finally, holding up a small gold key.

The goblin peered closely at it, then nodded.

"That seems to be in order.

"An' I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid. "I will have someone take you to both vaults. Griphook!"

Another goblin led them through one of the doors off the hall, and Susie couldn't help but ask, "What's in vault seven hundred and thirteen?"

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid. "Hogwarts business; very secret. Dumbledore trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Susie nodded as they stepped through another door. She had been expecting more marble, but instead they were in a narrow stone passageway lit by torches. A small cart came hurtling up the tracks when Griphook whistled, and they all climbed in, though Hagrid had some difficulty.

Soon they were speeding through the maze of twisting passageway, and Susie had never had so much fun in her life. Up, down, right, left, left, left, right, down, middle fork, right, right – no matter how hard Susie tried, she couldn't keep the directions straight. Soon she gave up and just enjoyed the ride. The cart, she surmised, must have been magical, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Though her eyes stung from the cold, damp air, Susie kept them open, not wanting to miss a thing. Once, she thought she saw a burst of fire at the end of a passageway and turned to see if it was a dragon, but it was too late. They had plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and the floor.

"I can never remember," Susie said to Hagrid, "what's the difference between a stalactite and a stalagmite?"

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid gruffly. "An' don' ask me questions righ' now. I think I'm gonna be sick."

He did look quite green, Susie saw, and when the cart finally stopped and they all climbed out, Hagrid had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from shaking.

"Vault six hundred and eighty-seven." Griphook announced, and opened the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, but as it cleared Susie saw mounds of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"All yours." Hagrid said with a slightly shaky smile.

_All mine? _Susie thought incredulously. It was amazing enough to be a witch, but now she even had all the money she could ever want. She could buy herself new clothes, maybe glasses that actually helped her see…

Hagrid helped Susie pile as much as they could into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a sickle. It's easy enough. Right, that should be enough for a few terms. We'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and could we go more slowly?"

"One speed only." Griphook said.

This time, they went even deeper and gathered speed. The air became colder and colder as they turn sharp corners and went rattling over an underground ravine. Susie learned over the side to try and see what was at the bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled her back by her shirt.

There was no keyhole at vault seven hundred and thirteen.

"Stand back." Said Griphook. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. Susie let out a gasp.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped there." Griphook said importantly.

"How often do you check if anyone's inside?" asked Susie nervously.

"About once every ten years." Said Griphook with a nasty grin.

Something amazing had to be inside that vault, Susie was sure. She leaned forward, expecting to see brilliant jewels at the least, or perhaps a powerful magical object, but at first she thought it was empty. Then she noticed a grubby little package wrapped in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid stepped inside and picked it up, tucking it away inside his coat. Susie wanted desperately to know what it was, but she knew Hagrid couldn't tell her.

"Come on then, back ter that infernal cart." Said Hagrid. "And don' talk ter me on the way back. It's best if I keep my mouth shut."

Soon they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Susie didn't know where to go first now that she had a bag full of money. She didn't know how many Galleons were to a pound, but she knew she was holding even money more than Dudley had ever had.

"Here," said Hagrid, stopping in front of _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_. "Migh' as well get yer uniform. Listen – do you mind if I slip off fer a pick-me-up at the Leaky Cauldron?"

He did look quite sick, so Susie nodded and stepped into the robe shop by herself, feeling nervous.

A boy around her age was standing on one of the podiums. He had white-blond hair that was slicked back and gray eyes.

"Oh dear, another one," said a frazzled looking witch, rushing over to add a pin to the boys pant leg, "Get up on that one, will you?"

Susie quickly climbed up onto the podium, and the witch hurriedly draped a black robe over her, then rushed to the back.

"Starting Hogwarts this year as well?" asked the boy in a bored sort of drawl.

"Yes," said Susie as the woman – whom she thought must be Madam Malkin – came back and started to stick pins in the robe.

"Where do you think you'll be sorted? I know I'll be in Slytherin, my family's been in it for centuries, but imagine being in one of the others, especially Hufflepuff," he shuddered. "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Susie stared at the boy curiously, wondering if these were the boy's own opinions, or his family's. Not knowing which it was, she answered in a firm but kind tone, "Hufflepuffs are caring, loyal, and hard-working," she said as Madam Malkin stitched up her right sleeve. "_I'd_ be honored to be in Hufflepuff, myself." She was more hoping to be in Gryffindor, honestly – like her parents, but to her, any of the houses sounded pretty good. Cunning, wise, loyal, brave – they were all good attributes. Why didn't he think so?

The boy glared, and seemed about to say something else, but Madam Malkin said, "There, you're all done dearie." And he left immediately.

"Alright, love, your robe is finished," stated Malkin, "but you'll need to put these on so I can adjust them and make a few more in the right sizes." She handed Susie a dark gray skirt, three different sweaters (one button-up, one without sleeves, and one with long sleeves), a black tie, and two white shirts, one short-sleeved and one long-sleeved..

As Susie walked out of the dressing room, she saw that the store was occupied by another child her age, though this one looked much nicer.

As Madam Malkin went to the back to get another robe, the girl said, "Hi, I'm Kellah Spinks. Are you new to Hogwarts this year too?" She had dark skin and black hair done in tiny short braids. Her face was round and kind-looking, and Susie liked her already.

Susie nodded and introduced herself. "Yes I am. I'm Susie Potter."

The girl's eyes grew wide, and she gasped. "You're really Susie Potter? That's amazing! I've always wanted to meet you. I can't believe we're in the same year!" she paused for a moment, then grimaced slightly and added, "Sorry. I'm sure you don't like people to make a big deal about it, right?"

Susie shook her head gratefully, saying, "Not really. I mean, I like that I fit in here and I think it's really cool that I'm famous, but I'd rather people want to get to know me, you know? Not just The Girl Who Lived, or whatever they call me."

Kellah nodded understandingly. "My parents both have jobs at the Ministry and had to work, so I came here alone." She explained.

"Well…would you like to finish your shopping with me? Since I live with Muggles, the school sent one of the teachers to help me, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Kellah's eyes brightened, and she nodded enthusiastically.

It didn't take long for them to be finished, and Malkin explained that the uniforms would be transfigured to show their house colors once they were sorted. Susie liked the uniforms a lot, not to mention the fact that they _fit,_ and almost asked to wear them out, feeling ashamed of her ripped, too-long Capri pants and stained yellow blouse next to Kellah's normal blue skirt and striped pink and purple shirt that weren't blemished or torn and were actually made for a child rather than a woman. Hagrid showed up then, carrying – to Susie's surprise – a large cage that contained a snowy white owl.

"Jus' though' I'd get yer sommat for yer birthday, seein' as you haven't had much." He said sheepishly when Susie thanked him happily. "Who's this?" Hagrid asked, noticing Kellah, who was staring up at him amazedly.

"Oh, this is Kellah Spinks," Susie introduced, "Kellah, this is Hagrid."

Hagrid beamed when Susie asked if Kellah could go with them, shaking Kellah's hand and enveloping her whole arm.

They went to the wand shop – Ollivander's – first, at Susie's suggestion, and Hagrid stayed outside, both because there wasn't enough room, and because they weren't sure if owls were allowed

Kellah went first, trying about a half-dozen wands before a dark brown one with spirals around it shot out yellow and blue sparks. Ollivander said it was made of birch, and had a unicorn tail hair core. Susie couldn't believe that unicorns were actually real, and wondered anxiously what would be in her wand.

Then it was Susie's turn, and Ollivander got misty-eyed, telling the girls about James and Lily Potter's wands.

It seemed to Susie as though she tried every wand in the shop, all with disastrous consequences. Finally, Ollivander whispered, "I wonder…" then he disappeared down a row, coming back seconds later with a black wand that had a design on the middle and bottom in bronze. Susie picked it up, and it immediately shot out red and gold sparks.

"Curious…" said Ollivander quietly.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" asked Susie cautiously.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Potter. The phoenix whose feather lies in that wand gave one other feather…just one. It is curious that you shall be destined for that wand when its brother gave you that scar." He pointed one gnarled finger at Susie's head. "I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you, Miss Potter. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things. Terrible, oh yes, but great."


	3. Hogwarts

**Some changes to this chapter. Keep in mind that Lavender and Parvati were moved purposefully. **

**(Some dialogue belongs to AVPS - I couldn't help myself.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Hogwarts**

At long last, it was September first. Susie got up especially early, making sure her trunk was packed, her owl – Hedwig – was fed, and putting on the new Muggle clothes she had purchased in a clothing store on Diagon alley. In her new outfit – even though it was only a pair of plain jeans and a pink shirt with a blue jumper, along with her school shoes – she felt like a new person, especially since she had gotten new glasses as well. She found them at the same shop – apparently they were spelled to fit whoever put them on perfectly, prescription and all, and Susie had never seen so clearly. The glasses were triangles with thin green wire frames, and she loved them.

After Susie had accidently let it slip to Hagrid that she slept in a cupboard, he had furiously demanded to Vernon and Petunia that they give her a room or expect their son to become a pig. Susie didn't know why both he and McGonagall wanted Dudley to be a pig so badly, but she wasn't complaining, especially now that she had a real room. Aunt Petunia had come into Dudley's second bedroom with large plastic buckets, stuffing all the old toys into it until the only thing left was a few broken things, a wardrobe, a bed, a thin bookshelf, and a desk. Susie, however, thought it was wonderful. She had searched through the linen closet and found pink sheets to put on the bed, mended her own ripped comforter clumsily with a needle and thread, found some extra pillows and old pictures lying around, and decorated the room until it looked like her own.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had agreed to drive her to King's Cross, and as it took an hour to get there, they had to leave at nine. Uncle Vernon loaded her trunk in the boot, complaining loudly that it was far too heavy, and soon they were heading for London, Susie in the back with Dudley, who looked terrified.

It seemed to take forever, but soon they were there. Uncle Vernon unloaded her trunk and put it on a trolley along with Hedwig, then they sped off, and Susie was alone.

She quickly pushed her cart through the station, and then stopped at a bench, sitting down and pulling out her ticket.

**Platform nine-and-three-quarters.**

Susie glanced back at it. That couldn't be right…who'd ever heard of platform 9 ¾? She didn't think any of the books she had purchased for background reading had mentioned this, not even _Hogwarts, a History._

Sighing, she got up pushed her cart all the way to platform nine. Looking around, she saw nothing that said ¾…had it been a mistake?

She tapped a man who looked like he worked there on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where platform nine and three quarters is?" she asked, already guessing what the answer would be.

"Nine and three quarters? Think you're being funny, do you?" and he left.

Susie found another worker and asked if he knew where the train that left at 11 o'clock was. He replied that there was none, so she asked for the train to Hogwarts. He said there was no such thing. Sighing, Susie looked around hopelessly.

"The same every, packed with Muggles of course! Come on, platform nine and three quarters this way!" came a woman's voice from her right.

_Muggles?_

Susie looked around hopefully, and saw a large red-haired family, all pushing trolleys, one of which had an owl in a cage on top.

"Excuse me!" she called to the woman, but the youngest of the family – and apparently the only girl – turned around. "Oh, could you tell me how to get on the platform?" she asked the girl.

"Sure!" she smiled brightly, "All you do is walk through, like Fred's doing." She pointed to one of her brothers who was running at top speed towards the apparently solid brick wall. Just as Susie thought he would crash, he disappeared into the brick, closely followed by a boy who must have been his twin.

"Thanks!" Susie said brightly.

"My name's Ginny, by the way," said the girl, pushing back her bright red hair.

Susie avoided using her name carefully, saying instead, "Are you starting this year too?"

Ginny made a face, "No, but my brother Ron is." She pointed to a slightly taller boy with matching hair. "It's the first time everyone will be gone but me…" she continued, and Susie suddenly felt terrible for her. Ginny had obviously grown up in a house full of children (which Susie couldn't help but envy; she had always wanted siblings) and was used to being around them, but now for the first time in her life all of her brothers would be gone.

"Hey – how'd you like a pen pal?" she said brightly. "I could tell you what Hogwarts is like and stuff."

Ginny beamed happily, "Really?"

"Sure," said Susie.

Then Ginny's mother noticed Susie.

"Oh, hello dear," she said in a very motherly voice, "Are you starting this year as well?" Susie nodded. "Ronny here is new too." She ruffled the boy's hair, and he groaned and said something like "Don't call me Ronny, mum!"

Ginny and her mother went through the wall hand in hand, and then Susie and Ron were alone.

"Gotta wait a bit for them to get clear," Ron explained, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a blue package. "Ugh, I can't wait to get away from my stupid little sister. I mean, she's sweet and I love her and all, but mum and dad make me do _everything_ with her. I feel like I've been holding her hand for half my life." He said, and Susie nodded her understanding. She imagined many siblings felt that way about each other. Ron waved his hand through the air, as if enjoying his newfound freedom. "Anyway, would you like a delicious Redvine?"

He held out a red candy from the package, and Susie gasped.

"Yeah! Thanks!" she said, and took it, taking a bite. She had rarely been able to sneak candy at the Dursleys "They're like my favourite candy in the whole world!"

"Oh my God, me too." Ron agreed, then suddenly they both froze.

The two children moved to face each other, and each moved their hands up – Ron's right, Susie's left. Then Susie's left, and Ron's right.

"Favourite Amy Mann song on three," Ron said, "One, two, three –"

"Redvines." They both said.

Favourite colour vines other than green," said Susie.

"Redvines." They both said.

"Favourite way to say red wines in a German accent?"

"Redvines." They both said, then, "OH MY GOD!"

At once both children jumped forward and hugged, still chewing on their Redvines, almost unable to believe what was happening.

"Where have you been all my life?" Ron asked as they broke apart.

"Oh, in a cupboard under some stairs." Susie explained.

"That's so cool." Ron stepped back with his trolley, and Susie did the same. "All right, well come on…friend. Lets go to Hogwarts." He said. "We just gotta go through that brick wall."

"That sounds kinda scary." Susie said nervously.

"Hey. It's okay." Ron said encouragingly. "We can do it together." He stuck out his hand. "Wanna hold hands?"

Susie looked at him for a second, then said, "I'd love that."

"On the count of three," Ron said. They started to count together.

"One, two…THREE!"

Pushing their trollies with one hand each, Ron and Susie ran through the wall.

It was chaos.

Hundreds of people in both wizard and Muggle clothing ran about, pushing trunks, carrying pets, and waving goodbye. A large scarlet steam engine dominated the room, with the words HOGWARTS EXPRESS written on the front in black letters.

"That was a big brick wall!" Ron said, and Susie nodded. She tried to get her bearings, but before she could make sense of things, an elderly woman grabbed her shoulder.

"Please, you have to help me. My granddaughter is still out there, I don't think she knows how to get in. It's only her first year…" the woman begged. "She'll be left behind!"

The woman was really hurting her arm, and Susie pulled away carefully, looking at Ron. "Er, well…"

"I can take your stuff and find a compartment," Ron offered, and Susie nodded gratefully.

"Sure, then, I'll go look for her!" she heard herself saying to the woman, "What…what does she look like?"

"She has long brown hair and she's wearing a red shirt. Her name is Fay." The woman answered.

Susie pushed her cart towards Ron, telling him and Hedwig she'd be back in a minute, and ran quickly back through the brick wall.

Once she was back in the Muggle world, Susie wondered what she had gotten herself into. She was in a train station packed with people, looking for a brown-haired needle in a haystack, not to mention her train would leave in fifteen minutes. She raced through the crowd, stopping every time she saw something brown or red. People were staring at her like she was insane, and she was glad Ron had offered to take her trunk. Finally, just when she was going to give up, she saw a girl a bit taller than herself with long brown hair and a red blouse. Susie ran over to her.

"Are…you…Fay?" she asked between gasps.

"Yes…" Said the girl, her expression confused.

"Your grandmother…asked me to find you…" she said, grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her back through the crowd. "Train…leaves…eight minutes!"

They ran through the crowd, weaving through the confused Muggles and jumping over suitcases. Still running flat-out, they made it to the barrier with four minutes to spare.

Fay grabbed a cage from her grandmother, who had help Ron load their trunks on the train for them. Ron's mum was nearby with Ginny, and was currently smothering Ron with kisses, but he broke apart just in time to clamber onto the train, both of them calling loud "I love you!" "I love you so much!"s back and forth. Susie thanked the woman for her help, who thanked her in turn for finding her granddaughter.

The two girls hurried onto the train after Ron just as steam started to pour out, standing at the window and waving goodbye. Susie saw Ginny in the crowd, laughing with tears in her eyes as she tried to keep up with the train. She waved to her, and Ginny smiled brightly. The train sped up, and Ginny and all the rest of the families disappeared from sight.

Susie turned to ask Fay if she wanted to sit with her and Ron, but she and Ron had both disappeared in different directions. Pulling Hedwig's cage more securely into her arms, Susie started through the train. It didn't take her long to find an empty compartment, and she was surprised to find that it was a large one. Four seats sat on each wall, and a small door that she assumed led to the bathroom. Susie sat down by the window, watching the countryside speed bye. She had never really noticed before how beautiful England was, partially due to the fact that she had only been out of the suburbs a handful of times, all those times to cities, but she new now that she would finally get to see what she had been missing and so much more…

An angry hoot brought her back to earth, and she looked down at Hedwig, "I can't let you out…we're on a packed train, and I don't want you to get away." The bird seemed to roll its eyes at her, as if to say _What do you take me for, a pigeon?_

"Fine." Susie conceded. "But you have to promise not to fly all over the place." Hedwig clicked her beak, which Susie took as a promise, and Susie opened the cage, letting the owl leap out onto her knee.

Susie was just considering going to look for Ron or Kellah when the compartment door slide opened.

It was Ron.

"Sorry – I had to run off and get Scabbers from my brother,"

"It's fine!" Susie said, motioning him to the seat across from her. "What's Scabbers?"

She was wondering if it was an illness, but was thankful when Ron pulled a limp rat out of his pocket as he sat down, and said, "He's was my brother's, and he's been in the family for about…a hundred years. In fact, I think my parents found him on Halloween back in nineteen eighty-one."

"Wow." Susie said, wondering why that date rung a bell to her. "That's an old rat."

Ron nodded, the said, "Sorry, but I didn't hear your name before…"

"Oh, right! I'm Susie Potter." She said. Ron's mouth fell open, and he stared at her wordlessly for a minute.

"Really?" he said, and Susie nodded. "So you have the…the…"

"The what?" she asked, confused. Then she realized, "Oh, the scar? Yeah," she pushed back her bangs and Ron grinned.

"Wicked."

Then the compartment door opened again, and Susie quickly dropped her bangs, smoothing them down.

It was a girl this time. She was light-skinned and had a long face framed by lengthy brown hair. It was Fay.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked in a slightly shy voice, though she was grinning. Susie recognized a slight Scottish edge to her voice.

"Sure!" said Susie. Ron was still staring at her like he was star struck.

"Thanks," she said, settling in to the seat on the end of Ron's row. "I'm Fay Dunbar, by the way. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself before. What's your name?" she asked.

"Susie Potter." Susie said, having a feeling that this girl would not act like everyone else had. She was right, because Fay simply smiled, "Well, I bet this is all new for you, then!" both of them laughed, and Susie was glad that _someone _hadn't made a big deal out of her fame, even though it was rather fun.

"I'm Ron Weasley, by the way," said Ron. "Are –" but whatever Ron was planning to say was interrupted by the door opening for the third time, and there stood Kellah, along with another boy whom Susie didn't know.

"There you are, Susie!" cried Kellah, running over to hug her. "I thought you might have been left behind!"

The three of them sat down, and the boy – who was very large, with very dark skin and short black hair – said, "Hi, I'm Bem Smith." They all introduced themselves. As Susie opened her mouth to confess her own name, the compartment door burst open again, and a girl with very frizzy brown hair stood in the doorway with a slightly chubby boy who had dark brown hair and looked tearful.

"I'm sorry, but any of you see a toad? Neville lost his." Said the frizzy girl in a slightly bossy-sounding voice. They shook their heads. The boy started to tear up slightly.

"That's it then," he said dejectedly, "We've checked ever compartment."

"Sorry, Neville." Said the frizzy girl, patting his arm gently. "Maybe we just didn't spot him?"

"Do you guys want to sit with us?" asked Susie. Neville's face brightened, as did Hermione's, and Susie had the feeling that they, like her, were not used to having anything close to friends. She didn't think Ron was either; from what she surmised, he had almost spent all his time with just his brothers and sister, which wasn't the same.

"Really?" asked Neville incredulously. Everyone nodded.

"Thanks!" they both said together, grinning.

Just a few minutes later, two boys knocked on the door. One had short sandy hair and a thick Irish accent, while the other was dark-skinned, almost as tall as Ron, and had a long neck.

"Hi," began the Irish boy. "We – er, we just got kicked out of our compartment by some older kids, so would you mind if we joined you?"

Everyone immediately agreed – the more the merrier, right?

"I'm Seamus. Seamus Finnegan." The blond boy said.

"And I'm Dean Thomas." Said the other.

Yet again, everyone introduced themselves. Seamus excitedly shook Susie's hand, while Dean just smiled and nodded.

In true eleven-year-old form, the nine kids were soon friends – Hermione, Dean, and Neville had treated Susie normally, which she appreciated, and by the time the trolley arrived, Susie was happier than she'd even been. She quickly went out and bought nearly everything the candy-woman had and shared with her first ever friends. Ron threw his remaining Redvines into the mix as well.

Inevitably, the talk turned to houses.

"My whole family has been in Gryffindor," said Ron, blushing slightly, as Susie had learned he was prone to do. "So – I dunno, I guess I'll be there…"

"Well, I think all the houses are great, minus Slytherin of course," said Bem. "But I'd rather be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, myself."

"Me too," agreed Hermione, who seemed just the Ravenclaw type.

"What about you, Kellah?" Susie asked.

Kellah frowned, looking thoughtful. "I'd rather be in Gryffindor, I think, but honestly I just don't care as long as it doesn't say I'm not really a witch!" she said it in a slightly joking voice, and they all laughed, though there was no doubt they were thinking the same thing.

"Neville?" asked Fay. Neville jumped, then stuttered, "I guess…I'll probably be in Hufflepuff." He said sadly.

They started to ask him why, but then one of Ron's brothers – the curly haired, pompous looking one – opened the door.

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon," he said, "You all had better change into your robes." Then he left.

They all took turns in the small bathroom, putting on the featureless uniforms of black and gray that were to be transfigured after they were sorted. Finally the train lurched to a stop, and they all got off together, leaving their animals and trunks to be delivered later.

"Firs' years over year! All firs' years, come this way!" cried a deep booming voice, and Susie recognized Hagrid, towering a good yard over even the oldest students as he waved to Susie and Kellah.

"C'mon!" she told the others, who were staring at Hagrid in awe, and they made their way over to him along with the forty or so other first years.

"Come on, then," said Hagrid, "We get ter go up there the special way." He winked at them, and led the way down a steep slope towards a large lake that looked inky black in the evening darkness.

"No more'n four ter a boat! Come on now!" Hagrid said, and they all scrambled into boats, Susie, Kellah, Neville, Ron into one, Hermione, Bem, Fay, and a girl with two long braids into the one beside it, and Seamus and Dean in a boat with two identical Indian girls. Hagrid had a boat all to himself.

The boats started forward of their own accord, and the kids were free to look around for a few minutes, then Hagrid said, "Look, there it is!" he pointed with one huge finger, and everyone looked.

It was Hogwarts. Large and beautiful with towers and twinkling lights and bridges…it was everything Susie could have dreamed for, and she almost wanted to cry.

"TREVOR!" screamed Neville, making several people jump. He scooped the frog out of the bottom of the boat and stuck him firmly in his robe pocket.

* * *

The entrance hall was huge, and the nine new friends – plus the girl with the two long braids from the boat earlier – huddled together, starting to feel nervous. McGonagall stood in the doorway, and she smiled slightly at Susie.

"Your attention," she called, though everyone was already quiet, "Thank you. Now, in a few minutes you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you point, and any rule-breaking will lose you points. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She finished, and disappeared through a door to their right.

Everyone was fidgeting nervously, and Neville was turning steadily green.

"How do you think we'll be sorted, Susie?" asked Hermione nervously. "I read every book I found about Hogwarts, but none of them said."

Susie noticed that the others were looking at her as well, as if expected her to answer.

"Um, I don't know." She said, "Nothing I read said either, and Hagrid and Professor McGonagall didn't say anything to me about it…"

The ten children began talking amongst themselves about what it could be, while the others around them did likewise.

"Fred told me it's some kind of test." Ron said nervously. "He said they had to wrestle a mountain troll, but I don't think that's true…"

Neville gulped, but Hermione broke it, "Of course not, they wouldn't let a troll into the school –"

"So it's true then," a loud, drawling voice broke in. Susie turned and recognized the boy from Madam Malkin's walking towards them. "What they're saying on the train. Susan Potter has come to Hogwarts." He stepped up in front of Susie and the others, flanked by two large boys that looked about as bright as the mountain trolls Ron had just mentioned. "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said in that same arrogant tone, and she heard Ron snort loudly behind her. Malfoy's eyes flashed, his sleeked-back blond hair glimmering in the candlelight as he turned to glare at Ron. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours…red hair, hand-me-down clothes, and a stupid complexion? You must be a Weasley." He turned back to Susie, who was starting to hate him more and more by the second. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. I can help you there." He held out one pale hand.

Susie snorted dismissively, adjusting her triangular glasses calmly. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks. And it seems I have a good idea of where to start…"

He stared incredulously at her for a few seconds, as if unable to believe that someone would talk to him this way. After a moment, McGonagall came up behind him, tapping him firmly on the shoulder and watching him in a hawk-like manner until he was back in line with the others. Susie heard Seamus snicker behind her.

"Follow me." McGonagall said, and led the way through the doors.

The room was filled with hundreds and hundreds of students, and Susie was suddenly so nervous she was grateful for Hermione's whisper behind her as she said, "…It's enchanted to look like the night sky…" and Susie remembered that from _Hogwarts, a History. _She stared up at the ceiling in awe until they reached the front, wondering if she could do this to her own room at the Dursleys.

"When I call your names, you will step forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head." McGonagall announced. She consulted her list, then called, "Abbott, Hannah!" A very pink-faced girl with blond pig tails rushed forward, place the hat on her head, and sat down on the stool. After only a second, a rip near the brim of the hat opened and it shouted, "Hufflepuff!" Hannah jumped down happily and ran to join the cheering yellow and black table.

"Bones, Susan!" a girl with long black hair wore the hat next, and was also sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry!"

A very pale boy with long blond hair and glasses quickly placed the hat on his head and sat down. No sooner had he sat, than the hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!" and the blue and bronze table cheered happily as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" went to Ravenclaw, "Brown, Lavender!" was sorted into Hufflepuff after a few moments, then, "Bulstrode, Millicent!" went to Slytherin. "Corner, Michael!" was a very handsome boy who was sorted into Ravenclaw, as was, "Cornfoot, Stephen!". "Vincent, Crabbe!", Malfoy's friend, went to Slytherin, "Davis, Tracey!" went to Hufflepuff, and, "Entwhistle, Kevin!" joined her. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" went to Hufflepuff as well.

"Finnegan, Seamus!"

Seamus was biting his lip, and the others were too nervous to even wish him good luck. He sat on the stool and pulled on the hat. After half a minute, the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and everyone cheered.

"Goldstein, Anthony!" went to Ravenclaw, and "Goyle, Gregory!", one of Malfoy's friends, went to Slytherin, along with a pretty girl named "Greengrass, Daphne!"

"Granger, Hermione!" she called, and Susie and the others managed to smile encouragingly at her as she walked forward. She sat down with the hat on, and after mere seconds it yelled, "Gryffindor!" and the scarlet-and-gold table erupted into cheers. Beaming, Hermione set the hat down and ran to join Seamus.

"Hopkins, Wayne!" went to Hufflepuff, "Jones, Megan!" joined him, and "Li, Su!" went to Ravenclaw.

"Longbottom, Neville!" Neville was trembling as he ascended the stairs and sat down, the hat dropping over his eyes as it had all the others. After almost a minute, the hat finally yelled, "Gryffindor!" and Neville smiled so brightly it looked painful, and he started to run towards the table with the hat still on, but thankfully Fay grabbed it and handed it to the McGonagall, who called, "Smith, Bem!" and Bem stepped forward, looking nervous. The hat put him almost immediately in Gryffindor as well.

"Macmillan, Ernie!" was a boy who looked very muscular for an eleven year old, and he was sorted into Hufflepuff while, "Malfoy, Draco!" went – surprisingly – to Slytherin before the hat even touched his hair. "McDougal, Morag!" went to Ravenclaw and "Nott, Theodore!" went to Slytherin.

"Dunbar, Fay!"

Fay was grinning as she took her seat, unlike the others who – besides Malfoy, who had simply looked smug – had all looked vaguely green. The hat considered for a moment, then yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Susie had a vague thought that all her friends who had been sorted so far were in Gryffindor.

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"Slytherin!"

"Patil, Padma!" A pretty Indian girl with long black hair went up to the stool, and the hat proclaimed her, "Ravenclaw!"

"Patil, Parvati!" was a girl identical to the first down to the last hair, and when she sat on the stool, she became a Ravenclaw as well.

"Potter, Susan!" There was a hush throughout the hall, and Susie walked shakily to the stool, glad for the darkness when the hat was placed on her head.

_Ah, the Potter girl. _Said the hat in her ear. _I was wondering when I'd get you…both of your parents were right here in the same spot, and both of them became Gryffindors. But what about you? A great mind, no doubt…a thirst to prove yourself…loyal, indeed, but where?_

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. _Susie chanted in her head.

_Not Slytherin, ah? But why not? You could be great there…it's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. No?_

_Please not Slytherin, _Susie begged. _I want to be with my friends, I've never had any before!_

The hat paused for a moment, then. _Well if you're sure…better be…_

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled, and Susie was so relieved she could have flown to the table where Fay, Hermione, Neville, and Bem were waiting for her, grinning, as everyone yelled louder than ever. Two of Ron's older brothers, the twins, were chanting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

"Smith, Zacharias!" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and then it was, "Spinks, Kellah!" and Kellah nearly ran to the stool, grabbing the hat and jamming it on her head.

"Gryffindor!" it yelled, and Kellah ran over to sit by her friends, smiling brilliantly.

"Thomas, Dean!" became a Gryffindor as well, and Susie clapped as hard as she could, along with all the others, while Dean took a spot next to Seamus.

"Turpin, Lisa!" became a Ravenclaw, then "Tolipan, Alice!" the girl with the long braids from before, joined them in Gryffindor, sitting in between Fay and Susie.

"Weasley, Ron!"

Ron was bright red, gray, and green all at the same time as he pulled the hat over his flaming hair and matching ears, but his worry was for naught, because he became a Gryffindor as well, and ran over to sit by Bem and Neville. Lastly, "Zabini, Blaise!" became a Slytherin.

Then Dumbledore himself stood, and the room fell silent. He beamed at the students as he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down, and everyone clapped and cheered. Susie laughed a bit, as did Fay.

"Is he a bit…mad?" Susie asked Percy, Ron's prefect brother.

"Dumbledore? He's a genius! Brilliant! Best wizard of the age!" he answered. "But yes, he is a bit mad. Potatoes, Susie?"

Susie nearly let out a scream. The tables were suddenly filled with every conceivable item of food that could possibly exist. Stunned, Susie simply stared at it all, hearing Bem's quiet, "Wow". Ron got over his shock first, and began grabbing everything in sight. The others followed his lead.

* * *

"Percy, who's that man talking to Professor Quirrell?" asked Susie a few minutes later.

"That's Professor Snape," answered Percy. "He teaches potions, but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."

Then Snape turned to look at Susie, and she felt a bolt of pain flash through the scar on her forehead. She clapped her hand to her head, wincing.

"What's wrong, Susie?" asked Kellah.

"Nothing," Susie assured her, and took a large bite of pees.

As soon as the last of the deserts had melted away, Dumbledore stood up again and made his announcements about the Forbidden Forest being forbidden, and the right-side of the third floor corridor being "off-limits to all who do not wish to die a most painful death". After these happy notes, the students were dismissed.

The two Gryffindor prefects, Percy Weasley and Niamh Snodgrass, led the sleepy first-years up to a seventh floor hallway. Susie was so tired she couldn't bring herself to pay attention to anything, instead following Bem's large feet and hoping he knew where to go.

In front of a large portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress, Niamh said, "Caput Draconus." The fat woman nodded, smiling at the first years, and the picture swung open to reveal a short tunnel.

The Gryffindor common room was large and filled with couches, arm chairs, tables, and a roaring fire place.

"Professor McGonagall is our head of house, and she's also the Transfiguration Professor," Niamh began. "Through those doors over there lead to the dormitories. The boys' is on the left, and the girls' on the right. All of your things have already been brought down."

"The Great Hall starts serving breakfast at six," Percy said, "But most people don't go until seven or so. A bell will ring at nine – that's when the lessons start. You'll have two classes in the morning, with a short break in between them to get different books or use the loo. Then there's lunch, and another short break. After that, classes restart at one. There's either one or two more classes after that – it depends on the day. Then we have dinner, and everyone goes to their common rooms for the night."

"Well, I think that's about all you guys need to know." Niamh said, clapping her hands together briskly, "Remember that the password is Caput Draconis; you can't get in without it."

Finally, Susie, Hermione, Fay, Alice, and Kellah said goodnight to Neville, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Bem, then climbed their staircase.

There were five four-poster beds draped in scarlet hangings arranged against the walls in the circular room. Susie realized that they must be in a tower, and then remembered that she had read that in _Hogwarts, a History. _The girls settled in, changing into their scarlet and gold pyjamas and brushing their teeth. Susie liked Alice just as much as the others, and they all chatted comfortably while they prepared for bed. Soon everyone was saying goodnight and pulling the curtains closed around their beds.

Susie lay down on her soft bed with a smile. She couldn't wait for her first day at Hogwarts.


End file.
